


Serious “Standby”

by Kyumika



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'm so sorry I love my gays, Well it is kinda M but its pure in its own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumika/pseuds/Kyumika
Summary: Sure, Chisato looked up ‘WikiHow to have sex with another girl’ but this still was her first time and as they all say, the best way to learn something is by doing that something.





	Serious “Standby”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright if you haven't seen Chapter 3 of the current survivor event, then watch the first few seconds of that. 
> 
> When Maya was like 'you two look exhausted' and Chisato just brushes it off like it was nothing, I just couldn't not write a fanfic  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Apologies in advance: I'm bad at writing lewd.

Chisato heard voices, thinking it was her imagination. _Hoping_ it was her imagination. If the voices was what she feared, then she’d be in a really tight spot along with the person she offered to stay with. But no, she recognised that high pitched, energetic voice that belonged to Hina, even from a mile away. Nothing was going well at that moment. No, everything _was_ going well, until that moment. Thanks to Maya’s admirable survival skills and ability to keep calm in situations such as being stranded on a deserted island, the three had returned sooner than Chisato had predicted and had hoped. The child-actress estimated two minutes max. Their pure idol lives depended on it. “Aya. Clothes. On. Now.”

“But Chi-”

“Just do it. Now. And fast.”

Almost reluctantly, which wasn’t like her, the twintailed obeyed her orders while sneaking glances at the other girl who was pulling her own clothes on at an alarming rate. Sure, Chisato was always a fast changer but the way she fumbled with the pieces of clothing made Aya giggle. It wasn’t like Chisato to panic, which only ever happened if she was in a real dilemma with her career at risk, which included this time. For what reason, Aya wasn’t too sure about as Chisato owed her an explanation. Once completing their own mission, the two collapsed onto the wooden floorboards against each other.

The door was forced open, slamming against the inner walls of the cabin,“You guys, we’re back! We brought back a load of food!”

“Aya, Chisato, look! We were able to find this much tasty looking fruit!” Eve chirped, placing down the heaps of the red, juicy, _edible_ fruit they managed to pick off the abnormal trees on the island.

Chisato probably never went at 100 miles per hour when came to getting changed. Still panting from the physical activity she went through, she said, “Ahh… Welcome back. I’m glad you’re all okay…”

She glanced over at the pink haired beside her, who mimicked her own actions. “Mhm, me too… I’m glad you all managed to complete the mission…”

Maya looked at the two who were on ‘standby’ with confusion. Weren’t they meant to be just waiting in the cabin? “Did something happen to you two? You both look exhausted.”

Seeing the other girl’s face instantly start burning from the blood rushing to her cheeks, Chisato subtly grabbed her hand. “No, we’re okay. Nothing happened.

Slightly noticing the act, Maya decided not to question any further. If it was what she thought, having this revealed on television could be rather scandalous.

“I’m such an idiot for doing it here, knowing that they could return at any moment…” Chisato thought, her grip tightening around Aya’s hand as the idol band continued discussing the mini ‘adventure’ they just went on.

 

* * *

“C-Chisato-chan…”

“Yes, Aya?”

The vocalist fidgeted on the spot, trying to avoid all eye contact with the girl who decided to stay with her. “I-Is there anything you want to do right now? Like... you know how they’ll probably take a while and it’ll be pretty boring if we just-”

“Well is there anything _you_ want to do?”

“Um…”

The two didn’t need to share anymore words. Yes, they knew their feelings for each other were mutual and they had gone on ‘dates’ together which ended rather wholesome. Chisato suggesting that she should stay with Aya alone on ‘standby’ was clearly her plan ever since finding the building in the forest. If she could, she planned on passing first base and at least hitting third before anyone returned.

“...Chisato-chan… Can I be top?”

“Well can you?”

“Maruyama Aya, I’ll do my best!”

“I can’t believe you’re like this when we’re about to do it.”

“Is that a bad thing…?”

“No, it’s adorable.”

Chisato tenderly brushes her own lips against Aya’s and impulsively pushes Aya down onto the floor. “...Oops sorry, you said you wanted to be top.”

Staring up at the other girl’s eyes, Aya couldn’t help but look away, with both of their hearts thumping audible enough to be able to tell that they were beating at the same frequency as each other. “W-Well I don’t mind being bottom either… As long as it’s you, Chisato-chan…”

Her heart stopped, she thought. She never knew her girlfriend could be this cute. When their first live almost ruined the child actress’s reputation for being a ‘fake’, she couldn’t even imagine continuing the band let alone falling in love with the vocalist but she’s glad she didn’t quit and that they’ve gotten this far now.

“Well if you’re sure then…”

Chisato allowed Aya to sit up in order to remove her clothing. Sure, Chisato looked up ‘WikiHow to have sex with another girl’ but this still was her first time and as they all say, the best way to learn something is by doing that something.

Instinctively, Aya raised her arms above her head enabling Chisato to remove her upper clothing. It definitely wasn’t summer anymore yet they could still feel the sweat sticking against their skin. The beauty of being on an island. Or maybe it was just their love energy for each other overflowing.

“Chisato-chan…”

“Yes…?”

“B-Be gentle…”

Chisato couldn’t bear it anymore. However out of character she was at that moment, all she wanted to do was to do Aya, no matter how amateurishly she did it. To have this moment with Aya was all she wanted. She pushed her down once more and gazed at her lover’s face, slightly turned to the side and beet red with embarrassment. Smiling, Chisato replied, “Of course.”

The bassist gently trailed kisses down Aya’s neck, earning a couple gasps from the pink haired who appeared to be covering her mouth with her hand to stifle the sounds. “You’re voice is so cute, Aya…” She said, while slowly reaching towards Aya’s larger-than-expected breast.

“A-Ah Chisato-chan…”

“...So cute,” Chisato thought while circling her nip with her finger, watching it gradually become erect from the sudden coldness that came in contact with her sensitive spot. She continued doing the same with the other side, watching Aya’s figure shudder from the bliss she was going through. “...She’s so sensitive it’s almost captivating…”

She moved away from her chest and cupped Aya’s face, touching foreheads with her. “I love you so much Aya.”

“I love you too… Chisato-chan,” Closing their distance between each other, their lips met once more but with a stronger desire for each other rather than a brief brush against each other. Having bare skin pressing against each other brought a completely different sensation to kissing. Every kiss was heaven and every second of the intimacy healed the child actress from all the stress and pain she had ever experienced. Chisato didn’t need anything else but Aya. Her Aya. As their breasts brushed against each other, Aya immediately let out a gasp, allowing Chisato to guide her tongue into unknown territory. Aya’s eyes widened for a moment, before allowing it to happen and did the same with hers, greedily digesting all the saliva Chisato produced as quickly as possible, as if she was stranded on a deserted island, which she was, and had absolutely no water to drink for the past few days.

“Aya… You’re so…mhm…”

Even if she thought she couldn’t. Even if she thought she wouldn’t, Aya pushed Chisato underneath her. “I-I said I wanted to be top…”

The blonde raised her eyebrows, before the corner of her lips curving into a smile. “Yes, I remember. Go ahead then.”

Aya said she was going to do her best but she wasn’t even too sure where to start. She copied what Chisato was doing earlier and gently fondled her breast while her other hand reached down the other girl’s torso.

“A-Aya-chan… Y-Your hand…” She shuddered and yet grabbed Aya’s hand and led it further down between her thighs. “P-Please…”

Nodding in response to her wish, Aya reached into Chisato’s pants, watching the girl shiver from pleasure, before suddenly noticing the change in her expression. “Chisato-chan…?”

Chisato gently pushed Aya off her, both of their cheeks still tinged pink from the intimacy earlier. “D-Do you not want to continue…? Am I doing it wrong or…”

Aya felt like sobbing. She thought what she was doing was fine, as she saw Chisato’s reaction. So why did she suddenly get pushed away? Did Chisato not like it? “Chisato-chan please tell me if I’m doing something wrong.”

The blonde wrapped her arms around the teary eyed girl, planting a kiss on her cheek. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I just thought I heard something…”

Yes, she heard something. And that moment, she thought she heard it again. Nevermind _thinking_ that she heard it. She really _did_ hear a voice. “Aya. Clothes. On. Now.”

Aya obediently followed her orders and pulled her top on but it still bothered her. “W-Well Chisato-chan… If you’d like to finish this later then…”

“We will finish this later, once we get back, alright?”

“And…”

“And?”

“And… Can I be top again?”

“I’ll gladly be your bottom.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I accidentally made something........
> 
>  


End file.
